The overarching goal of this network on Early Experiences and Glucocorticoids is to strengthen the conceptual and empirical linkages between: (1) animal research on early experiences and development of the Limbic-Hypothalamic-Pituitary-Adrenocortical (L-HPA) axis, and (2) human research on the emotional, social, and cognitive sequelae of early psychosocial adversity. The long-term goal is to develop collaborative research programs designed to: (1) describe the neurobiology of stress system development in relation to cognitive, social, and emotional functioning of children deprived and/or abused early in development, and (2) to develop animal paradigms that appropriately model and potentially explicate the molecular and neurobiological processes underlying response patterns observed in the human research. Four conceptual issues have been identified that form the specific aims and short-term goals of this network. These issues are used to organize the first 4 of the 6 planned network meetings, with the last 2 meetings devoted to discussing and refining research and grant proposal plans. Ten network members spanning expertise from molecular to behavioral levels and rodent, monkey, and human child populations have been assembled with 4 consultants who will join the group for specified topics/meetings. Network members are: Megan Gunnar (PI), Paul Plotsky, Seymour Levine, Delia Vazquez, Ned Kalin, Ronald G. Barr, Mary Dozier, Philip Fisher, James Black, and Nathan Fox. Consultants are: Dante Cicchetti, Charles Zeanah, Myron Hofer and Ron Dahl.